Goodbye
by Alex.n.Jo.DiNozzo.n.Faz.Cullen
Summary: Jen's Funeral and being split up toys with the teams emotions


**A/N:** Hey guys...this little thing was written after Jen died.....I just found it.....LOL....As always.....R&R

Ducky POV:

Such a touching funeral. Everybody Jenny had ever known or loved was there. It was open casket and Jenny had never looked so stunning. She looked as if she was sleeping and about to wake up at any second but I knew better. I had done the autopsy but there was that time that Mike Franks son was thought to be dead then awoke. The agency had asked for an open microphone so that any one could pay their respects. Soon it was my turn;

"Jenny, my dear. You were such a vivacious person. Always so loving and caring of not only your agency but the people that worked in it. I will remember all those memories we shared. I know we will always have that time in France where you commandeered a boat for both Jethro and I…but that's a story for another time. Jenny, you were family and will never be forgotten."

* * *

McGee POV:

There was such a turn out at the Director's funeral. I, for one, was going to miss her. She was always willing to help. To give us a 'fresh set of eyes' as she'd say. I don't think it's going to be the same at NCIS with Vance as director now. She knew was part of our team; our family. After Ducky had finished his little piece it was my turn;

"Director, you always around to help us when we needed it and you always knew what was best for everyone. Thank –you for everything."

* * *

Ziva POV:

I looked at the Director and thought about all those times we shared in Cairo. The late night chats and the missions. She was a mother figure to me. The mother figure I had lost many years ago. I looked at the lectern and saw it was free so I took my chance to say farewell to the Director. I looked at Tony and asked a silent question. He nodded and walked up with me. I knew this was against my Mossad training but I need the support and I knew he would be there for me.

"Director, you were an amazing woman and an even better friend. You always considered the needs of both your agency and people but most of all your friends. I…I…would like to thank – y...y…" I couldn't stop the tears. They disobeyed a direct order. I felt someone embrace me and at the exact moment I started to sob.

* * *

Tony POV:

I watched as Ziva held back the tears. I wondered why she had asked me to come with her but now I realized why. She needed me. I wrapped my arms around her as she sobbed into my shoulder. I still needed to say something about Jen. As soon as Ziva's sobs turned into silent tears I gently pried myself from her grasp but still kept an arm around her shoulder as I spoke;

"Jen, you were a good looking woman. You always spoke your mind and you were always there for me. I remember you once giving me advice on my personal life and it really helped me out. You were always the mother figure all of us needed and loved. I just wished that you could have stayed around to see us all evolve into parents and you would probably would've been called Grandma."

A lone tear fell onto my cheek as I walked Ziva back to our seats. We sat in with out hand entwined for the rest of the ceremony.

* * *

Abby POV:

I know I usually find cemeteries exciting but today it just wasn't. It was one thing I never wanted to do again. Bury a friend, but this time it wasn't just a friend it was the mother figure in our weird family. The woman who always kept us in line but was always compassionate to us if something went wrong. I took my place at the lector and started my speech;

"Jen…..Director, you were always a snazzy dresser. You had this 'work yet fun' vibe and it was always good. It amazes me how you put up with all of us but of course you did because that's what you had to do….You were the mother not only our agency but of our team. The woman who was always there for us and gave us direction. Without you in the agency is going to be hard. How are we all going…"

* * *

Gibbs POV:

I watched as Abby broke into sobs and McGee comfort her. I wanted to be doing that but my legs just wouldn't work and the tears were threatening to spill over. I was a Marine. I wasn't supposed to cry in public. It was a sign of weakness but I couldn't help it. Jen was my partner and I suppose I was allowed to shed one tear. The congregation was quiet and was probably waiting for my little eulogy but I wasn't going to give one. I couldn't. It would hurt too much and I don't think that I'm that strong. I awoke from little trance to see Abby fighting McGee. I hope he didn't tell her that it was going to be ok. I'm the only person that's allowed to say that to her.

I walked over to McGee and took the now convulsing Abby into my arms. She curled into the crook of my neck and continued to sob. I wanted to take her pain away. I wanted to take all the pain that we felt away. I was there team leader. That was my job yet I can't fulfil it.

_

* * *

_

_Leon Vance: Gibbs meet you new team_

* * *

Abby POV:

"But Gibbs…." I started.

"Shhhhh….." Gibbs indicated by placing his finger to my lips and kissed my cheek, "It will be ok."

"N…"

"Shhhhh."

Silent tears fell down my cheeks as I watched the man I considered a father walk into the elevator and away from us. We had been through so much over the years. McGee breaking up with me, Kate dying, nearly getting shot at, McGee breaking up with me, Tony framed for murder, McGee again, getting stalked by my ex, Gibbs getting blown up and retiring, Ziva getting framed for murder, Gibbs coming back, McGee's sister getting framed for murder, Paula dying, Tony losing Jeanne, McGee again, Jenny dying now the team getting split up. We had become so strong yet we couldn't catch a break. It was so unfair. What had we done to deserve this? OK, we weren't angels. Tony was a playboy, Ziva; a trained assassin, McGee was an experienced hacker and Gibbs….well Gibbs has a mind of his own. This was so whacked. Why couldn't we stay together? This bastard was tearing our family apart. These guys were the family I never had. The family I relied on for everything. I need them here with me. I needed Gibbs to bring me Caf – POW's everyday, I needed Tony to make a stupid joke and I needed Ziva to tell him off for it. Most of all I needed to hear McGee's voice. I needed them here full stop.

* * *

Leon POV:

I watched silently as the team said their goodbyes. The young goth….Abby, was crying non-stop as they each packed their respective desks. They needed to get away from each other. They were too close….all of them. Tony and Ziva had this sexual tension which would explode any time soon and McGee had a touchy feely relationship with Abby. I wasn't going to stand for it. There is no room for inter work relationships. Gibbs was also too close to them. I saw it at Jen's funeral. They all relied on each other a bit too much. I found myself staring into the piercing blue eyes of their team leader. He was angry but I didn't care. I was the director and I needed to make sure my agency functioned properly.

* * *

Tony POV:

I sat at my desk for one last time and looked around. I was getting transferred to a ship. A fucking ship….WHAT THE HELL?! I looked over at Probie's desk. He was packing his items fast. I was going to miss the little geek. Who am I going to tease now? There won't be any more Probie One Kenobi. I then looked over to my partner's desk and saw tears falling thickly into her lap. I edged my way over and took her hands in mine.

"Hey, it's going to be ok." I whispered as I drew her into my chest. God, I was going to miss her like hell.

"I can't help it. At Mossad they taught us not to get attached but I couldn't help it. You guys were all so….sweet as a knee."

"As a pea, Zi-va." I replied as I extended her name. I knew it gave her the shits but I could help but do it one last time. She looked up at me and gave me a smile that broke my heart.

* * *

McGee POV:

I watched as my colleagues embrace and whisper to each other. I was going to miss them and I know I sound weird but I think I'm going to miss all the banter between Tony and Ziva then Tony and myself. All the weird nicknames he came up with and the head slapping. Having my own team will be weird. I don't think I can handle being called Boss. I'm going to miss Abby the most though. Not being able to go down to her lab and listen to her rant on about something or other. Not being able just look at her. God, this is so unfair.

* * *

Ziva POV:

"Tony, I don't think I can go back there. I'm going to miss you too much." I whispered as I clung to his shirt, not caring that we were getting stared at by McGee.

"I'm going to miss you too." He whispered back.

I don't what I would do with out him. He does get on my nerves all the time but there's just something about him. The way his hair sticks up all over the place, the way he stared at the computer screen for hours on finish but most of all the way he smiles at me. That smile that shows all of his teeth and makes my inside go mushy.

"Tony, please call me."

"Of course."

His arms wound tighter around my body as I lent closer into him, trying to capture his smell. I need it to keep me through those long Israeli nights. Those nights that I know I'm going to cry myself to sleep thinking of them. Dreaming of him.

* * *

Gibbs POV:

Bloody asshole. How could he do this? I continued to sand away at my boat. Jenny, that's what I'm going to call this one. Perfect in every way just like she was. God, I miss her so much already. I knew she was going to die anyway but at least I could have had a few more months. Few more months together. At least we got the bastard that did this. That's the second person on my team that's been killed. Jen wasn't really on my team but she was family. She was part of the family that had been taken away from me. All those undercover ops we went on together gave me a sense of happiness that I hadn't felt in years. Even Hollis couldn't fill that void like Jen could. Hollis couldn't read me like Jen could. Jen was…..she was my other half. A half that I had but now it's gone. I pick up the photo of the both of us in Positano. Good times now a distant memory that could never be relived. Not only have I lost her but a team that was my family. Abby and Ziva; the daughters I wished for. One warm and loving that could always make me smile. The other; tough as nails but still in need of a father figure to keep her safe. McGee and Tony; the sons I'd rather not have but would be lost without them. One; an unsure geek that does everything he's told and always thinks of the consequences. The other; a narcissist playboy with a heart of gold and the loyalty of a golden retriever. And then there's Ducky; my brother in arms, best friend and voice of reason. I know Abby and Ducky aren't going anywhere and McGee's only going a few floors down but not having the whole family together in that one bullpen was going to be bad. Tony on a boat and Ziva going back to Mossad is going to take its toll on everybody. I think there is something between those two and that's why I made Rule 12. It was to stop my agents from getting hurt. Just like I was. Just like I'm hurting now. But I will get them back if it's the last thing I do.


End file.
